The heart rules the head
by LoveHermione
Summary: Ginny has trouble concentrating on everything but can she tell anyone why? Rated M for later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I unfortunately own nothing Potter related.It's all J.K's.

Chapter 1, The arm

Ginny sat in the Great Hall playing with her food, trying not to pay any attention to the arm that kept gently rubbing against her. Harry and Ron were near her talking about the recent Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Hermione was reading a book that was propped up against her jug of pumpkin juice. Sometimes she would shake her head a little if the boys started to get to loud. Ginny joined in too, but that arm kept putting her off. _I can't sit here! It's too distracting. If I could just sneak away maybe they won't notice I've gone. _Hermione reached forward and turned another page her arm slowly moving along Ginny's. Ginny shuddered at the contact._ That's it I can't take anymore._ Ginny carefully leaned back and began to get up. But Harry was watching.

"Is it something I said Gin?" Harry looked up at her with a tiny pout on his face.

"No I'm just tired that's all. I've had so much work to do and I can't seem to get a decent nights rest." As Ginny moved, that arm was there again.

"If you need help with anything you know I'm here right? I'm not just good with books and cleverness. I can listen as well" Hermione had stopped reading to glance up at Ginny.

"Thanks Mione. I'm sure everything will be ok soon. It's the Quidditch practice and studies for my OWLS and the fact that you know who could turn up any minute to kill us all while we sleep. None of it gives you the warm and fuzzies." Ron started choking on a large bit of sausage in an effort to talk to Ginny. Harry thumped him hard a few times till Ron held up his hand saying he was fine.

"Hit him again just to make sure!" Hermione said as she watched the mutinous look on Ron's face.

"Cheers Mione you're real sympathetic at times. Anyway Ginny I was trying to say you don't need to worry 'cos you know I'm here to take care of you." Ron confidently put another fork load of food in his mouth.

"That really makes me feel safe Ron thank you." Ginny said and started to walk away from the table.

"Mione will you to teach me every defensive spell there is? I think I'm going to need it!" Ginny took off heading to the Gryffindor common room smiling as she heard Ron being thumped again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Relaxing

Ginny walked through the portrait hole and sat down in the big arm chair near the fire. She stared into the flames trying to shake the nervous feelings she had. _We're just friends. It means nothing. But I just can't seem to think about anything else. Can I just tell her how I feel? She would probably say I was sick in the head and avoid me till the end of the year. But she might not. She's such a great and caring person that even if I told her, and she didn't feel the same, I think she would still be my friend. It would be great if she wanted me the same way. I'm so tired! But every time I try to sleep I see her smiling at me. She leans closer towards me. Her lips so close to mine that I can feel her breath caressing my skin. Her hand reaches up to my face and she gentle pulls me closer. My eyes close as our lips meet._ With a smile on her face she falls asleep.

The next thing Ginny knew was that arm was back and it was gently nudging her. Ginny moves and finds that Hermione is sitting on the arm of the chair and Harry is kneeling in front of her face.

"Gin, are you ok? You've been solid for at least the past hour. We've been back from dinner for at least that long." Harry said, concern etched all over his face. Hermione moved to get more comfortable on the chair and turned carefully to Ginny.

"I got here and you were dead to the world. I tried a few times to wake you but you sort of mumbled and went again. Are you really this tired? I'm worried about you Gin. You missed all your afternoon classes but you've got some rest which I think is more important." Ginny sat bolt upright and she glared at Hermione as if the world had just been turned upside down.

"I missed my classes. I missed my dinner, and Hermione doesn't think it's important. What the hell happened while I nodded off? Where did the Hermione I love go?" Ginny's eyes grew wide as she realized she had made a fatal slip of the tongue. She looked carefully up at Hermione waiting for some sort of reaction. But Hermione just smiled and ran her hand over Ginny's arm squeezing gently.

"I'm still here Gin. I wont go anywhere" Harry stood up and tried to see where Ron had dashed off to. He spotted him handing what looked like a sickle and his potions homework over to a first year.

"I'd better stop Ron from making that first year do his homework. You'll be okay if I leave you with Mione?" Ginny looked up and nodded.

"Thank you Harry. It's nice to know you care. Unlike my own brother!" Harry wandered over to Ron and tried to make him leave the first year alone. Ginny watched Hermione for a moment. She seemed to be off in her own thoughts. Ginny smiled a little.

"Mione, Look those second years are scribbling in their library books!" but Hermione didn't move.

"Malfoy has just come into the common room and confessed his undying love for you!" Hermione blinked a few times and looked up at Ginny.

"Who did?" Ginny giggled and replied.

"Malfoy did just now" Hermione's eyes began to focus as fear crept across her face.

"Malfoy did what??" she yelped as she stood up to stare round the common room.

"Mione calm down. I just wanted your attention. Please sit down!" Hermione went slightly red and sat back down next to Ginny. Hermione looked like she was about to tell Ginny off when Ginny started to yawn again.

"You need more rest. You should go up to bed. It's Saturday tomorrow. Homework can wait." Ginny simply stared at Hermione. What had gotten into her?

"I think I'm more worried about you. Grades and homework have always been more important than anything to you. What's happened to change that?" Hermione took a breath and fixed her gaze on Ron and Harry's backs as they went up to the boy's dormitory.

"Things change. I have been thinking a lot lately and I realized that I care much more about other things, other people. What good are great marks in Charms if you're dead or too ill to care anyway! I care about you Ginny and you've looked unwell for a while now. You need to try and relax. I want to help you. If there is something bothering you, something keeping you awake, I want you to tell me because I want to help you get better." _Did she just say she cares about me? No I'm reading it wrong. She does care, as a friend._

"I've just got a lot on plate right now that's all. I don't know how to sort out my biggest problem but I know I'll get through it. Especially with you here." It was Ginny's turn to place a comforting hand on Hermione.

"I'm here for you Gin." Ginny looked at Hermione and thought she wasn't the only one with problems. But before she could say anything she yawned again.

"That's it, up now! Before I drag you to bed!" Hermione said as she stood up.

"Ha, I wish." was Ginny's mumbled reply.

"I can grant that wish if you like?" as Hermione mischievously grinned down at her. _Oh shit did I say that out loud? And what does she mean about granting my wish? She's giving off so many signals tonight I don't know if I'm finally cracking up, or seeing what I want to see? Or is Hermione trying to let me know she likes me? I need to sleep so I can think about this. I probably too tired and when I wake up tomorrow it will all have been in my head._ Hermione was still waiting for Ginny to move.

"I can't go up there yet. As much as I want to I wouldn't be able to sleep. The other girls in my dorm talk about boys all night every night and tonight they don't have to get up early so they won't sleep till the sun comes up. I'll stay here and try to rest. It's a damn sight quieter than it will be up there. I'll go up a little later when they might've calmed down a bit. Ginny closed her eyes and tried to snuggle into the chair. Hermione hadn't moved. She was still in front of Ginny, her mind furiously working out a problem she was having. After a few moments she knelt down and cleared her throat.

"Gin, why don't you stay in my room tonight? McGonagall let me have the Head Girls room 

because of Lavender snoring all night, every night, for the last 5 years. It was affecting my grades. Since there is no Head Boy or Girl in Gryffindor this year, she said I could move in. Plus she mentioned that I would probably have the room next year anyway! It's quiet, there plenty of space. I just thought it might be better than waiting here to go up to a noisy dorm." Ginny opened her eyes and smiled up at Hermione.

"It would be lovely. Just promise me one thing? No boy talk! It's all they do and it drives me mad" Hermione nodded.

"Agreed, I only usually talk about Harry and Ron anyway, and I've never seen them as boys. More like a babbling pair of baboons!"

"Then when can we go?" Ginny was answered by Hermione pulling her up out of the chair and leading her off to her room. _What have I let myself in for?_

**Here it is Chapter 2, if you like the story please review it. I would love to know what you think so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This Chapter is through Hermione's eyes. Thank you Gentry.**

Chapter 3 Sleeping together

They walked through the door of the Head Girls room and suddenly Hermione began to get very nervous. _What am I doing? I can't keep my hands to myself when were sat at the dinner table! How am I supposed to cope with Gin here all night, alone? What if I say something and she goes running back to her dorm and tells all her room mates about the 'Big Lesbian Bookworm!' God I have wanted her for so long now and kept it quiet but here she is with me in my room, with no one else to keep me from touching her. I did this so Ginny would be able to sleep. I'm going to be up all night biting my lip. I wish that I could bite hers though and run my hands through those gorgeous red tresses. Argh! Ok, I will just have keep on the other side of the room from her all night. I don't want her to suspect. I love her too much to lose the friendship we have._

" …so I'll just go back to my room and then we'll be sorted. Ok Mione?" Ginny looked at her waiting for her reply. _She's already going back! Oh no what have I said? what have I done?._

"Mione I'm just nipping back to my dorm to get some night things. I can't just sleep here in the nude!" _Pity! _

"I'm not sure if I'll get back quick though the others may try to keep me there to chat for a bit" Ginny began to head for the door when Hermione moved to her set of draws.

"You could borrow these if you like. That way you can just get into bed." Hermione held out a pair of shorts and a small T shirt. Ginny smiled and took them. She started to look around the room. There was a wardrobe, a set of draws, a table covered in pieces of parchment, with a very comfy looking chair and a very large bed.

"This is great Mione, but where do I change?" Hermione panicked a little and didn't know where she could go. Then an idea struck her.

"Would you be ok if just turned around and waited till you finished?" she smiled and tried to keep the mask of calm on her face.

"Fine, but promise not to peek?" Ginny smiled at her and then her expression changed to mild horror. _She did that earlier. I would swear that she has deeper feelings for me than she's __letting on but that could just be me. She's been like it for weeks. I have tried to secretly push her a little. Gently brushing against her at dinner and things like that, and I see her blush so much it puts Ron to shame! But I daren't go further. And I'm supposed to be a Gryffindor! _Ginny cleared her throat, looking expectantly at her again.

"Oh right, yes, turning now" _Yes turning a lovely shade of red. Oh help me, I can hear her undressing. The crisp, white shirt is being, slowly unbuttoned, then sliding off her shoulders. Now her trousers are slowly being pulled off. Dear Merlin, kill me! It's getting very hot in here. Too hot. I can imagine every curve of her body. If only she knew what she did to me? If she did she probably wouldn't be here._

"All done. You can turn round again now. Do you want me to turn so you can change?" Hermione was startled slightly.

"That's ok Gin. I... er need to finish my essay for McGonagall. I will try to keep quiet while doing it. Then I can just nod off in the chair. I've fell asleep in it loads of times. It can be more relaxing than the bed". _And since you will be in it I know I will be less relaxed than if I was told there was a test tomorrow and I hadn't studied for it!_ Ginny looked a little subdued and got into the bed.

"I feel guilty now. Like, I've kicked you out of your bed." Ginny yawned and moved to watch Hermione as she sat down in the chair.

"Don't be silly. I offered you to have a nice nights rest. That means a soft bed and quiet room. I will be fine. Now go on. Sleep, I will see you in the morning."

"Night, Mione and thanks" Ginny snuggled beneath the covers and closed her eyes. _She is so peaceful when she sleeps. I noticed it during the summer at the Burrow. Well time to get settled for a night of hell._ Hermione began to put the finishing touches to her Transfiguration paper. She kept glancing over at Ginny content to watch her sleeping. _Thank heaven she hasn't got her brothers snoring habit! _

An hour and 3 feet of parchment later Hermione smiled at her finished essay. She put in to a draw in her table and decided that with Ginny's soft breathing it was safe to change out of her robes and get the chair comfy enough to sleep on. She had pulled off her school shirt and was about to take her skirt off when she felt eyes watching her. Slowly turning around she saw that Ginny hadn't moved and was still sleeping. Shaking her head she took off her skirt and moved over to her nightwear draw. As she bent down she had that feeling again but decided not to turn. _I'm getting paranoid now. It's because there's someone else in the room that's all. I've been alone since the start of term. It'll just take some getting used to again that's all. Wait! I sound like this wont be the last night Ginny will spend here. Wishful thinking I guess._ Hermione found a night gown and put it round her. Then walked back over to the chair, turned off the lamp and tried to get some sleep.

At around 2am the lamp went on again. Sighing Hermione stood up and walked over to the window and stared out over the lake.

"There is space for you in here Mione. Please get in! I know you can't sleep over there and the sound of squeaking leather makes it far too obvious, that you are far from comfortable" Hermione had nearly jumped out of her skin.

"I'm sorry Gin I didn't mean to wake you. I guess you would have been better in your own room. You'd still be asleep. I could go and sleep in your room for the night then if the girls don't keep quiet I can yell at them." Ginny sat up in the bed.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you please get your backside in this bed now before I have to get up and hex you!" Ginny sounded more amused than angry and had begun to get flushed again. _I think I had better get in. I don't fancy explaining to anyone tomorrow why I had the life hexed out of me. But I know this is going to do nothing to help me keep calm._ Ginny raised the sheets up on one side of the bed and tried to give Hermione her best, Molly Weasley Stare. Smiling Hermione walked over to the bed and carefully climbed in. Trying not to touch Ginny she moved down just enough to get snug and lay there on her back feeling the girl beside her relax and turn to face her.

"Sweet dreams. We can both sleep now." She placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder and closed her eyes. A few minutes later Ginny was fast asleep. And Hermione was left with a burning face and a tingly feeling going along her arm. _Yes this much better. The fact that her hand seems to be sending sparks, __everywhere__! doesn't mean I won't be able to sleep just as soundly as her._ Ginny moved slightly and her hand drifted lower down Hermione's body. Squirming Hermione shut her eyes and tried to push back all the thoughts and feelings that were crashing around her._ Just as soundly!_

**Do we like the story so far? Please review if you do!**

**I just want to say thank you to all the reviews and to those who are waiting for each new chapter.**

**Next, Chapter 4 Glances and Chances.**

**It will be up as soon as I write it.Honest.**


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter I decided to change between the two view points. Hope you enjoy and thank you to those still waiting, and a big thank you to those who have reviewed.

Chapter 4

Hermione's point of view.

Sunlight was filtering in through the curtains, straight into Hermione's eyes. She blinked a few times as she woke up and wondered why she felt so warm. She turned over and came face to face with Ginny. She was staring right at her smiling.

"Morning Mione." She says still looking at her. _Oh god she looks so gorgeous when she wakes up! I wish I could watch her wake up every morning. Bad thoughts! But I wish I could just reach out and touch her. That smile melts me every time. She's still smiling at me, why? My hands are starting to sweat my left hand is really hot. Oh hell, Oh no! My hand! It's on Ginny's leg. What in Merlin's name do I do now? Can't panic! Got to stay calm!_

"Morning, I'll be in the shower." Hermione jumped up and ran to the bathroom, grabbing her towel as she went through her room. She took her clothes off and got under the spray of the shower. _Not good! How do I look at her now? Maybe she'll believe it was an accident, or completely innocent. I should have stayed in the chair. It was safer than crossing that line!_ Hermione washed her hair and was just rinsing when she heard movement. Hermione froze. _Ginny got up. Will she come in here? Will she go down to breakfast? I can't hear her anymore I think she must be going down to eat. She's probably disgusted with me. Why? Why do I put myself in these situations? I'd best get ready and find her see if she will talk to me!_

Ginny's point of view.

Ginny had woken up long before Hermione. She was watching her, taking in every sexy curve. _I never thought I'd get this close to her. I think I'd better move my hand. I don't want her running away from me the second she wakes up. I didn't think she would get in with me last night. I was starting to worry if she suspected something. She kept looking at me strangely. She seemed stiff next to me for ages. I could feel her chest rising and falling really fast for a long time. It must have been at least an hour before she fell asleep. I couldn't stay awake any longer. _Ginny saw the light starting to creep through the curtains. A smile dark spread across her face. _She's been acting funny for a while, those strange far off looks, her arm that just wouldn't leave me alone, the invite last night. Then as soon as the door was shut she started to clam up. She couldn't like me could she? Am I that lucky? I need to know. And I have a plan._ Ginny leaned over and gently picked up Hermione's hand and placed it on her own thigh. She shifted its position till Ginny felt happy it was in a good spot._ Miss Hermione Granger wants to rub her arm against me lets see how she feels now. Wait though what if I've got the wrong end of the stick? What if I'm not seeing the signs right? She's _

_waking up! I can't move it now. I'll just smile at her to let her know I don't mind and see how it goes._

"Morning Mione"she felt Hermione stiffen. Her hand was getting very warm.

"Morning I'll be in the shower" Ginny watched Hermione run away like 'you know who' was after her. _Great, nice one Weasley! That was a brilliant way to catch the girl of your dreams. The temptation to go in there is so strong but I know I've upset her too much already today. I'm just going to get dressed and go down to the Great hall. I need to think of the best way to apologise._ Ginny got up and quickly got dressed. She walked towards the bathroom door and tried to peek in. _That's it add pervert to the list of crimes this morning! I need help._ Ginny moved away from the door and headed for the Hall.

Ginny got down to breakfast a few minutes later, after taking a few short cuts. Her mind was fixed on the girl she had left upstairs. She sat down and started pulling food towards her not caring what she was eating.

"Careful there Gin, or you'll end up with all Ron's bad habits." It was Harry. He sat down next to her and picked up the cereal.

"Not possible he has too many!"Ginny was very tempted to ask him for help._ He's her best friend surely he would know. If not he could get it out of her. But it does mean telling him I'm a lesbian. I don't how he'll take it. Especially after I had a crush on him since I was able to walk! I think he's got a kind heart and will support me and I really need to talk to someone._ Ginny turned to Harry and took a deep breath.

"Harry, can I talk to you about something?"

Hermione's point of view.

Hermione has taken the long way down to the Great Hall. She needed to think before trying to talk with Ginny._ It was such a bad idea asking her to my room. I knew something bad would happen! Serves me right for being a know it all. I can't believe I had my hand THERE! of all the places to have put it. Maybe I should have just kissed her. I think what I did was just as bad anyway. _Hermione walked into the Hall and started to look for the red head she loves so much. Then she spots her next to Harry._ Oh she's told a Harry! She's found out I'm a lady lover and she's told the first person she's seen. If only I had one of Fred's extendable ears I'd _

_be able to hear just what they think of me. They don't look angry. But they are getting up. Er what to do? Stay or run? The library sounds good about now! Wait they'll know I've gone there. I know just where to go. I just need time to think. Maybe Professor Lockhart had a good idea with those memory modification spells. Harry and Ginny wouldn't know. Literally. I could get in serious trouble if I'm found out._

_It's a chance I have to take._

_**Chapter 5 will be done very soon. How do some of you like it so far? Let me know.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's late! It's here now though. I hope you like it!**

**It's all from Ginny's point of view this time.**

Chapter 5 Decisions

Ginny had just told Harry her feelings for Hermione. She was waiting for him to stand up and call her names, even though she believed Harry was better than that. He stared down at his plate and then back up at Ginny. _Oh, here it comes. What have I done?_ Harry slowly smiled at her. _Not what I was expecting. Maybe it's going to be ok! _Harry nodded his head and smiled even more like he was thinking something over.

"I'm happy with you choice Gin, really. I hope everything will be ok with you and Hermione. You really picked a good one there."

"Ron hasn't said anything to you has he? I don't want to think about losing her to my own brother. Please tell me Harry, has he told you he wants to be with Hermione too?" Ginny looked about ready to cry but Harry had placed a hand on her arm.

"No, Ron hasn't said anything about Hermione. But Hermione was trying to talk to me a few days ago about having very deep feelings for someone and has been trying to find out if they felt the same." Harry was still smiling at her rubbing her arm trying to sooth her.

"Do they feel the same? Do you know who it is?" she didn't know if she wanted to hear what Harry was going to tell her but it was better to find out now and then she could sort herself out and plan what to next.

"Well she didn't tell me who, but I believe that yes Gin, that person does feel the same, that person just told me they do!" it took several seconds for the words to sink into Ginny's brain. But a look of pure joy spread across her face as she realized what Harry had just said.

"You think Hermione meant me? She likes me? Truly? She actually likes me?" Ginny wanted to shake the words out of him.

"I've seen the way she looks at you when she thinks no one can see her. I watch her face light up whenever you walk into the room. She always tries to get as close to you as possible without getting too close. I have never seen her look at anyone else with the same intensity" Harry ate some more of his breakfast as Ginny started to talk,fast.

"It all does make sense now. Could I really have a chance with her? I have to find her. I need to tell her that I know how she feels and that I feel it too!" Ginny got up and Harry started to follow her.

"Hey, look Gin she just leaving the Great Hall. Wait why would she leave without having breakfast?" Harry had pointed to the back of a bushy head of hair retreating from the Hall at top speed.

"Maybe it's me. Maybe she's trying to keep away from me because of this morning! She probably believes that I hate her or something. We have to catch up to her. Where do you think she'll go?" Ginny was beginning to panic.

"That Gin, has to be the daftest question you have ever asked!" Harry looked at her shaking his head in disbelief. Ginny frowned at him for a minute then mentally slapped herself.

"The library!" Both of them started to run towards Hermione's favourite place in the school.

Five minutes later they burst through the doors of the library, Ginny shouting out Hermione's name. Instead of finding the brunette, a very angry Madam Pince came sharply round a bookshelf and pushed them back out the doors.

"Raising your voice's in my quiet library. Get out! Go on out!" Madam Pince was aiming her wand at the two of them pointing for them to leave.

"Please Madam Pince we're looking for Hermione. Is she here?" Harry asked her before she tried to curse them into the wall.

"No Mr Potter she is not here. I have not yet seen her. But I imagine when she does arrive it will be in a manner more fitting for my library!" with that she turned around and went back inside.

"But where else would she go? Where would she go to hide from us? Think about things without interruption. She wouldn't go back to the dorm because it will still be full of Gryffindor's getting up. Most classrooms would be empty but it's not a guarantee this early because the teachers will be getting their classes ready. If she went outside we may never find her unless she went to Hagrid's." Ginny was getting very worried. _I need to talk to her to tell her how I feel, and now she's disappeared! Why won't anyone give me a little help?_ Just then Neville came round the corner towards them, his charms essay under one arm.

"Morning Harry, hi Gin. I am so happy that Hermione agreed to help me finish this homework. I've been stuck trying to write the ending all night." Ginny ran in front of Neville as he tried to make his way into the library.

"You've spoken to her? When?" Ginny almost took hold of his shirt and started to shake the answer out of him.

"Just now. She was in a hurry. It looked like she was going to the room of requirement, but I can't think why?" Ginny sprinted off leaving Harry behind with Neville.

"Thanks Neville you have no idea how much that helped" Harry then took off after Ginny.

"Why does everyone keep running away from me? I wonder if it's that body spray my Gran gave me for Christmas?" shrugging he went in to the library.

Harry found Ginny pacing the corridor outside the Room of Requirement. _I need to find Hermione. I have to talk to her. I must tell her how I feel. Please open up._ The door didn't show up.

"Harry I can't get in! What do we do?" she was still walking backwards and forwards. _I know she's in there! Only a few feet from me. It's too frustrating!_

"Have you tried thinking why Hermione needed to go in? If you do the door should open" Ginny tried again._ I need a place to think. I need a place to concentrate alone._ After the third time she passed the tapestry opposite. The door appeared in front of them.

"Harry you're a genius!" she hugged him and held her hand out towards the door handle.

"Don't let Hermione hear you say that Gin! She might just change her mind about you." Ginny pushed open the door to find what looked like a smaller version of the library, only it had large comfortable chairs to sit on and fewer shelves. Ginny spotted Hermione with her nose in deep inside a book over near a window opposite the door. Harry let the door go and it slammed shut. Hermione looked up from her book with wide eyes when she saw who had walked in. before either of them could say anything, she raised her wand and shouted.

"Obliviate!" The blast hit Harry hard enough to knock him back into the door. Ginny ran to him to see if he was ok.

"Hermione what are you doing? Why the hell did you attack Harry? Ron I can understand! But why Harry?" Hermione still had her wand raised and pointed it at Ginny.

"Not just him, but you too! I'm sorry but I can't have you hating me Gin, I love you too much to lose you. I will never do anything as stupid as last night again. I can never have you as more than a friend. I can't lose your friendship over my stupid feelings. So you have to forget it all." Hermione pulled her wand back and started aim the next spell at Ginny.

"Wait! Hermione no please, don't do this. I love you too!"

**Cliff hanger!Sorry but I really couldn't resist. Don't you just hate me now?!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I had to finish this chapter quickly. I couldn't just leave them like that!**

**I hope it isn't too rushed.**

**This is from Hermione perspective!**

Chapter 6 Explanations

Hermione watched in horror as her second memory charm flew towards Ginny. It went straight passed her bounced off the wall and hit Harry as he was still lying unconscious. _Oh my god what have I done! I'll be lucky if Harry can remember his own name after this! I'll have to see if there's a way to reverse it. I am so happy that that last spell missed Ginny .Oh Ginny! Ginny loves me! She actually said that she loves me. And I nearly ruined everything! I hit Harry oh no. I had better get Madam Pomfrey maybe she can help Harry. I am in so much trouble._ Hermione moved towards the door but was blocked by Ginny.

"Oh no, no you don't! You're not going anywhere till we talk this out. And I am going first. I'm not sure why you just tried to make me forget last night and this morning. But I really don't want to. In fact I would really love for it to happen again. Only with you being a little more relaxed next to me. I thought you had a body bind curse on you for the first hour! And as for this morning, I put your hand on my leg. I wanted to try and get you to tell me if you liked me. Then you ran out as fast as possible. I thought you'd never speak to me again. Then Harry, 'Mr I see everything', tells me you have liked me for ages. I had never felt happier in my life than when he told me. So here I am telling you. Mione I really want to be with you, more than friends, deeper than friendship. I need you. And I really hope that you feel the same." Ginny was breathing heavy. A look of fear and anticipation covered her usually calm face. _This is a dream, right?! I haven't woken up yet. But she's so close. I can smell her perfume, I can feel her hand on mine. Her hand! Ok I have to stay calm. Everything is fine. I just need to breath. She wants to be with me. Ginny, the most beautiful woman I know returns my feelings. And I'm standing here saying nothing to her in response. _Hermione swallowed and cleared her throat. She smiled and tried to speak.

"I have had feelings for you for so long Gin. I was so sure you'd hate me if I ever let you know just how much I felt. But I couldn't sit anymore watching you, hoping you'd show me a sign you felt different too. So I tried to get a little closer to you, try and give you subtle gestures to see if you'd react. You did many times. I love it when you blush. When I realized you did it whenever I rubbed my arm against you, I couldn't help but keep doing it, just to get that gorgeous blush to cross your cheeks. But you always ran away from me afterwards. I thought one day I'm going to push you away from me if I don't stop. Then I was so worried about you yesterday. You looked so tired and I didn't know what else to do. I thought you'd be able to rest in my room. I didn't realize how much it would do the opposite for me. I was so terrified to touch you in any way in case you ran away again. But this time telling everyone how horrible and perverted I am. So when I woke up to find my hand where it was I freaked. I was so sure you would let the school know I was sick or something. I thought if I could wipe it from your mind we could be friends again. I still can't get my head round the fact we have liked each other for so long and it takes me attacking Harry to bring us together. Speaking of is he even breathing?" Hermione reached round Ginny to get to Harry. He was still slumped on the floor.

"We should get him to the hospital wing. I don't want to think of what will happen when I tell the Madam Pomfrey what I did!" Hermione had tears in her eyes as she thought about having to pack her things and leave the castle. She was startled when she felt Ginny's hand in hers. Her other hand carefully went to her face and her thumb brushed the tear away. She looked up and saw Ginny lovingly staring at her.

"It was an accident. You were trying to practice the spell when me and Harry walked in. You were startled and one of the spells hit Harry. Simple, no one is to blame!" Ginny rubbed her thumb over Hermione's palm letting her know everything will be fine.

"I don't want to lie. But it wouldn't be the first time and I doubt it will be the last. What's Harry going to say when he wakes up?" Hermione started to panic again.

"Probably 'who am I?' or 'did anyone get the licence plate of that broomstick?' " Ginny said as she started to laugh. Hermione was eased a little and decided they would have to move him. She pointed her wand at him again.

"Levicorpus! We can take him like this." Harry floated in front of them his head dangling to one side. They both left the Room of Requirement. Hermione holding Harry up with her wand and Ginny holding Hermione's other hand. _I know I should feel really bad right now. But I can't help but be happy._

The trip to the hospital wing was harder than they thought it would be. Hermione kept banging Harry's head on doorframes. She suspected it wasn't going to do him any more harm than he had already gone through. They walked through the doors, Ginny first, to hold the door open for Harry to float in, followed by Hermione.

"What has happened to Mr Potter this time?" said Madam Pomfrey as she came running out of her office. The girls launched into the story telling her it was a complete accident.

"Will he be ok? Can you get him his memory back?" asked Hermione who still had Ginny holding her hand.

"He will be fine Miss Granger. He will wake up soon enough then I can give him a potion and his memories should return. Your spell, though quite good to say it was your first cast, wasn't strong enough to do permanent damage. I believe he will be getting into trouble again before the day is out, and probably back here before nightfall!" Madam Pomfrey put Harry in one of the beds and placed the covers over him.

"You may go now girls, but I will have to tell Professor McGonagall what has happened to Mr Potter. I am sure no punishment will be given since it was an accident." With that she went back into her office leaving the girls alone.

"That went well. I doubt McGonagall will say anything. You are after all teachers pet, she'll just see it as Harry's mistake for interrupting your work. Now that's all sorted can we get back to our talk?" Ginny tried to pull Hermione out of the hospital wing.

"Where do you think you're taking me Miss Weasley?" Hermione was feeling very giddy after everything that had happened so far today.

"What I have to say, Miss Granger, I don't want anyone else hearing!"

They moved quickly through the school and soon Hermione found herself back in her room with Ginny. Hermione started to get nervous again. _Here I am again. Alone with the woman I have dreamed of for months. But this time I know she loves me back. I can't believe it's only been an hour since we were here, with all that's happened in between! Poor Harry! For once I am so glad I wasn't that good with my first try at that spell. Who knows what may have happened? But it's all going to be ok. And Ginny and me can be together. Nothing can go wrong now._

"What are you thinking?" said Ginny as she moved closer to Hermione.

"Just how wonderful everything is now, how amazing you are, and that everything is better than I could have imagined." Hermione wanted to say more but Ginny placed a finger over her lips.

"I know just what you mean" Ginny leaned in and slowly took Hermione's lips with her own. It only took a moment for Hermione to respond. She pushed herself into Ginny as she made the kiss deeper. She wanted to feel those soft lips everwhere. Her mind was on fire as Ginny ran her tongue over Hermione's lips. She opened her mouth to let Ginny explore every part of her. Hermione started to moan as their tongues caressed each other. Hermione placed her hands on Ginny's waist and began to make slow sensual circles on her hips. Ginny kissed Hermione's bottom lip, pulling gently on it as she pulled away to look into Hermione's eyes.

"Now who's blushing?" her voice filled with deep dark desire. Hermione smiled at Ginny's words, she wanted to reply but her breathing and thoughts became erratic as Ginny leaned in to kiss her again.

**I hope you liked it. If you did or didn't let me know. Do you want me to contiue this story?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I had a personnal loss to deal with. But I think I can get back into the swing of things. Thank you all who have been waiting for the next chapter. I just hope I haven't lost my touch. If I did please let me know.**

Chapter 7 Understanding

It was nearly lunch time when Hermione and Ginny headed back to the hospital wing. They smiled at each other as they walked hand in hand. _My dreams have come true. Hermione does like me. I can feel her pulse through her hand. Her heart is beating really fast. I wonder if it's me. I can't believe Hermione nearly hit me with that memory charm! Poor Harry, I wonder what he will say to Hermione when he wakes up? Hermione likes me! This is the happiest day of my life. I can't wait to get in bed again tonight with her, if she wants me to. Maybe I'm going to fast. I just want to curl up in her arms and go to sleep smelling her hair and not worry that were stepping over boundaries. Here we are at the hospital wing. Is Hermione going to let go of my hand in case someone sees us? _Ginny slowed down as Hermione reached out for the door. But Hermione didn't let go. She kept going towards the doors and held her hand out to push them open. Ginny stopped still before Hermione reached them.

"What's the matter Gin? I thought you wanted to see Harry." Hermione turned back to Ginny stood in front of her and held her chin with her free hand. Ginny started go red as she looked into those gorgeous eyes. _I can't breathe! I think I'm going to pass out! That sounds like a plan. Oh I love her touch. I wish she'd hold me and kiss me right now. But what would she say if someone caught us?_

"I do want to see him, I was just…er… waiting for you to let go of my hand. And when you didn't I had to stop for a minute. I didn't know if you'd want others to see us like this." Ginny started to look at the floor. _She is going to hate me now. _Hermione's hand tightened around Ginny's and she pulled Ginny's face up to meet hers. Then all Ginny could see, think and feel was Hermione. Her lips pressed against the older girls. Nothing exciting, just a simple loving kiss, letting Ginny know Hermione wasn't going anywhere.

"Gin, I want the world to know we're together. I am so in love with you, it's all that matters to me now. I don't care what narrow minded people think of me, of us. I am happy, I am with you. You mean the world to me, now and forever. Please don't think I'd ever be embarrassed to be seen with you. Hell right now I'd like nothing more than to stand in the middle of the Great Hall scream my undying love for you and kiss you for all to see! Now come on before Harry wakes up and wants to know why we aren't at his bedside with worried looks! " Ginny didn't move when Hermione pulled her towards the doors. She looked up at her a silent tear gliding down her cheek. _I'm in love with the best woman on the planet. My heart is growing in size I swear it. _Hermione looked at Ginny again and noticed the tear. She leaned in and kissed her gently where the tear had rested. Ginny gave Hermione a watery smile and allowed herself to be led into the hospital wing.

They walked in to see Ron talking with an already awake Harry. Ginny felt Hermione's thumb gently caressing her hand as the door shut behind them. Harry looked up to see them heading towards them. A grin filled his face as he saw their hands entwined.

"And about time too! I guess it was worth the spell you hit me with if you finally told each other how you feel. Honestly, watching the two of you dance around each other for the past few months has been a nightmare. Me and Ron were close to hexing you both and locking you in a classroom till you confessed everything to each other. Till Ron pointed out that Hermione would get the door open and hex us both to oblivion before our backs were turned!" Hermione smiled and took a seat next to the bed as Ginny sat facing her on the bed.

"So you know everything as well Ron?" Ginny asked him wondering if he was as ok with it all as Harry made it sound.

"Have done for ages. It was really obvious what the two of you felt, but I thought it was funny that you were both blind to it all. What's with the face Gin? Do you think I'm gonna hate you for liking a girl?"

"Woman. And I thought you had a crush on her?" said Ginny without moving her eyes from him.

"Sorry Ginny, woman. Well yes I did have a crush on old Mione here but I have my heart set on someone else. And I love you no matter who your with." Ron said with a wink.

"Hey you watch who you're calling old! Or what I did to Harry will be nothing compared to what I will do to you Mr Ronald Billius Weasley!" Hermione pointed her wand at him menacingly but wasn't convincingly scary enough due to the huge grin plastered on her face still.

"Who is it?" asked Ginny. Ron quizzically looked at her. Then he realized what she meant.

"It's not important. But I'll tell you soon." Ginny shook her head and decided to look at Harry who was silent through most of the conversation.

"How are you doing Harry? All of your memories in tact? Can you leave yet?" Ginny asked as she watched Hermione tense up next to her._ She really needs to relax. Maybe I can help her with that a little later. Harry is fine. She didn't do anything permanent. Well she has me to turn to and comfort her and kiss her and run my hands over her… ooops getting carried away and I'm missing what Harry is saying._

"…..so I can go whenever I like. Wow Hermione I honestly never thought I'd see the day I was glad you couldn't get a spell perfect the first time round!" Hermione slapped him on the knee, and then she started to cry.

"Oh Harry I'm really sorry for what I did. I was just so upset and I thought the two of you were going to hate me. I couldn't think of anything else to do. Please forgive me?!" Hermione sat her shoulders shaking with the force of her tears.

"Hey don't cry. I'm fine see and there no permanent harm done. But better still you gave me the perfect excuse to have the person I love by my bed side telling me how worried they are." Hermione and Ginny both had their mouths wide open and shot a look at Ron who sat with a smile on his face and then leaned over to Harry and slapped him upside the head. Laughing Harry motioned a hand to the door as Luna Lovegood walked in with a dreamy expression, carrying drinks and items of food in both arms.

"Hello all. I have the things you wanted Harry. I'm sorry it took so long but there were a nasty group of nargles at the end of the corridor and I had to go all the way round so I didn't disturb them." Luna placed all Harry's things on the table next to him then sat on his lap in bed. She then tried to pin him to the bed as she kissed him over and over again.

"Sorry Ron I couldn't resist the urge to see how they'd react." Harry said in between the kisses he was being covered in.

"Don't worry about it mate. I like you but I just don't see that happening. Especially since you are up to your specky eyes in Lovegood! Besides I have my own love waiting for me. See you all later." Ron got up and began to leave.

"Who is waiting for you?" asked Ginny. But Ron just smiled and turned to Harry and slapped him again.

"That one was for this morning" Harry couldn't hardly even breathe never mind reply. He just waved his fist at Ron's back as he left to find his lover.

"We'll get going to Harry. See you later, maybe. If you get free!" Ginny got up and pulled Hermione up with her. They walked out of the wing and stood for a minute.

"Did you think for a minute Ron and Harry were, you know, together?" asked Ginny. Hermione looked at Ginny with a completely straight face.

"Yes! But it might just be the way Ron walks!" Hermione lost her resolve and began to snort with laughter. _I love it when she laughs, even like this. I just want her in my arms and kiss her so deeply that she forgets anything but me exists._

"Hermione don't let him hear you say that he might not take it too well. Do you fancy going for a walk in the grounds? It's nice out, we could sit by the lake"_ and then I can put my hands all over you!_

"Sounds like a plan." They started to head out to the lake, but they got a big shock as they turned a corner and saw a familiar red head being pressed against a wall by another familiar figure. Ron had a look of pure pleasure as his partner began to kneel down and undo his pants.

"Merlin what is he doing? I can't watch this, its wrong!" Hermione covered her eyes and tried to move back into the other corridor. But Ginny wasn't moving. She was paralyzed with horror and amusement._ Oh my! I didn't think Ron had it in him! Good for him. He could do with a bit of attention._

"Of all the people in Hogwarts, Ron ends up doing it with…"

"Don't say it. Its bad enough I had to watch it! Come on please Gin lets leave before they see us or they get too much more intimate!" Ginny sighed and walked the other way with Hermione.

"Can't say I'm surprised though, do you think Harry knows?" asked Ginny as they got out on to the grounds.

"Probably, even if Ron hasn't told him. But if you want to go back later and tell him you can." Hermione found a cosy spot under a tree next to the lake and sat down.

"Thanks Mione I just want to see Harry's face when he finds out who Ron is dating!" Ginny sat next to Hermione and snuggled into her.

**That was chapter 7, what did you think, honestly? Who is Rons mystery lover? Any guesses, or suggestions? I know who I want it to be, but let me know what you think! I will try and make the updates a little closer together now. Thank you all for still reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is. Who was Ron seen with? I want to thank everyone for thier suggestions. I have made my decision. I just hope I don't upset too may people!**

**Still in Hermione's point of view.**

Chapter 8 Revelations

Hermione woke up still lying under the tree in the grounds. Ginny was resting on Hermione's chest and was sound asleep. _It feels perfect to have her there. I like it. It just seems so right. I want us to be like this forever. I don't want to wake her but I know my tummy is about to complain about not having anything to eat since last night! _Hermione shifts herself slightly so she can get comfortable again. But she wasn't expecting the sudden exquisite feeling of Ginny pressing her head on to Hermione's breast snuggling in to her. _Oh god that feels so good…oh my! Does she know what she's doing to me? _Hermione let out a soft moan as Ginny continued to press her cheek on to her breast. _I wish she'd stop or at least let me know she is awake and doing it on purpose. _Hermione started to wriggle a little trying not to wake Ginny. _Is she even asleep! _Just as she thought that, Ginny's hand started to make slow circles over Hermione's other breast, causing her to moan louder and push herself into Ginny's hand. _The minx is awake! I can't believe that she's doing this out here! We should go in. Then again I really don't want her to stop. _Ginny moved and started to kiss Hermione's neck while she slid her hands down to the hem of her shirt, and slowly traced her fingers up to Hermione's bra. Hermione struggled to keep her breathing under control but Ginny was doing almost everything possible to force her the other way. She nudged her thumb over Hermione's pert nipple and smiled at the response from her. _We can't do this here in the school grounds if were caught… oh I don't care, please don't stop Ginny! _

"Don't stop!" said Hermione out loud, as she glided her hands over Ginny's shoulders.

"We can't do this out here Mione someone may find us. We can go to your room and continue if you like!?" Ginny started to get up. Hermione held on to her and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Ginny if you don't finish what you started I will not be happy with you. But it will have to wait. I have to eat and I thought you wanted to talk to Harry about Ron and his new 'love'?" Hermione growled in frustration as she pushed herself into a seating position and tried to slow her heart rate. _I know I'm going to be wound tighter than a coil for the rest of the day but I know it will be worth the wait. My skin is burning with desire for her. I hope I do the same for her! _Ginny leaned over to her and kissed her softly and slowly. Taking her bottom lip between hers and sucked on it seductively. She pulled away and smiled at the expression on Hermione's face.

"If you insist. Come on then let's get going. I want to eat then hurry to Harry. Then who knows what will happen later!" Ginny stood up and pulled Hermione up with her.

"I hope for your sake 'later' starts with you kissing me!" replied Hermione as they moved towards the castle. They linked hands and went inside to the Great Hall.

They walked into the Hall still holding hands and ignoring any nasty comments made by other students, mostly Slytherin's, they sat down in front of Ron who looked extremely pleased with himself. Hermione chose not to look at him for fear of seeing the images in her head again of what he had been up to.

"What's the grin for brother? You're acting like you won the Quidditch world cup!" said Ginny before eating any food within biting range.

"Is it a crime to be happy? If it is why are the two of you all together and cuddly? The reason I am so very happy is because I have just had the best sha…."

"Ronald Weasley if you wish to eat through a straw for the rest of your life, please feel free to finish that sentence!" Hermione almost yelled at him before he could explain his beaming smile.

"Bloody hell Hermione, you're acting like you had a front row seat!" Ron looked upset that Hermione was acting so weird towards him. _I refuse to listen this. I still can't get the image out of my head! It's not that I mind who he's with. I just wish that I didn't have to have firsthand knowledge of what they get up to! It's bad enough I saw Harry naked last year in the burrow because he forgot his towel and was trying to get from the bathroom up to Ron's room without a stitch on! At least Luna will have no complaints! _Hermione was watching Ginny out of the corner of her eye and noticed she was almost laughing, it was hampered by the food currently filling her mouth. _How on earth does she fit it all in one mouthful? At least she isn't as bad as Ron just yet. But she is a very close second. I think I had better get something to eat too. I can't have my stomach growling all night. And I want to hurry and find out what Harry thinks of all this! _Hermione ate a few sandwiches and tried to keep the talk away from anything to do with Ron and his new love life. But unfortunately it meant that Quidditch was the subject of choice. She let her mind drift to the events under the tree and she started to get hot again. She shifted slightly in her seat and a blush crept over her face. It was not unnoticed by Ginny.

"Well I'm finished! Fancy going and having that chat we've been meaning to have Hermione?" Ginny winked and nodded at Ron. Hermione got up and held her hand to Ginny.

"Yes I think the sooner we do, the sooner we can finish the conversation we were having outside!" Ginny suddenly grabbed Hermione's arm and the two of them became a blur as they ran out of the Hall leaving Ron to stare after them.

"Women! Who'd have them?" he said as he tucked back into his food.

Within minutes Hermione was being dragged through the doors of the Hospital Wing.

"Nice of you to visit again, but Madam Pomfrey said I can go now." Harry was getting dressed again and was just pulling his jeans up. Ginny moved forward and pushed him onto the bed. For a frightening second Hermione thought Ginny was going to recreate what Luna did to him earlier. But when Harry was sitting again she stepped back to grab Hermione and sat down on a chair facing Harry.

"You can't leave yet Harry. We need to know something. Do you know who Ron is with? We saw him having a wonderful time with them in the corridor. We just wanted to know if you already knew who it was." Ginny said this in a rush, but Harry got the idea.

"Has he finally decided to give up playing hard to get and give the poor sod a chance?" Harry looked at both of them waiting for an answer.

"So you know who he is with? And you didn't tell us?" Ginny asked with a look that could incinerate Harry. But Hermione jumped in.

"You said that he's been 'playing hard to get', how long has this been going on? When did you find out?" Harry took a breath and told them what he knew.

"It's been going on for over a year! I first noticed while we were doing the DA thing. He would rush to each lesson and always stood close by to help them if they were stuck with a spell. Ron wanted to talk about it but I think he was too worried that I wouldn't be accepting of his choice. He did talk to me but always said it was a girl that he fancied. But I saw right through it. I am surprised you two didn't see it! The way Ron would go all gooey eyed every time they walked by"

"But this is Neville were talking about!" said Hermione.

"Ron was scared of how he felt towards him. But Neville mentioned it first. He isn't as sweet and innocent as people think. Neville wanted Ron to say yes so badly. He would sometimes even lie next to him in bed and try to get the answer out of him. Dean and Seamus were always asleep. Neville thought I was too, but I have learned to pretend really well. Neville has wanted Ron for ages. I wanted to tell Ron to just let him shag him so I could finally have a decent nights sleep. So I didn't have to listen to Neville say how sexy his bum was when he walked and how he desperately wanted to give it a squeeze!"

"Ron is the girl in their relationship? Oh Fred and George are gonna wet themselves laughing when they find out!" Ginny was laughing so hard she was crying. Hermione was trying to keep it in and be the level headed friend. _But it's so funny! Neville dominating Ron! As long as I never have to witness it again I will be fine. I just can't believe that Neville asked him! He's uaually so shy! But they'll be so cute together._

"When do you think Ron will trust us enough to tell us? He should know none of us are against it!" said Hermione even though she was being quite sincere Ginny's constant laughing was getting through her façade of seriousness.

"I don't think he is worried that we'll hate him, so much as he thinks we'll do what Ginny is doing right now!" Harry was starting to laugh too and Hermione couldn't resist any more. The three of them were rolling around having the best laugh they'd had in a long while. _Today has been a day for surprises. Ron is happy. Harry is happy. And I am very happy. I have Ginny and the world is so perfect right now. I love to watch her laugh. I like how flushed she gets. It makes her glow. _Hermione had stopped laughing and was giving Ginny a look that dripped with desire. Ginny sat still long enough to notice and though she too stopped laughing her smile got bigger and her eyes grew soft and full of want. Harry watched the change in the two of them shook his head smiled.

"I am off to find Luna. I think we have some serious catching up to do with the rest of you!" Harry left, leaving the girls alone to stare at each other. Silently Hermione held out her hand and led the way out of the Hospital Wing and up to her Head Girls room. She wanted to finish what had started earlier.

**So how much do some of you hate me now? I am sorry but I always had Neville in my mind as I wrote chapter 7. Maybe I will write a fiction piece with Ron and Draco one day!**

**Well feel free to let me know what you think so far.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know this is a really long time over due but I have been very busy and deathly scared I will not do this chapter any justice. But here it is, I truly hope you like it.**

**This chapter contains adult material, so be warned! If you want to read it go ahead and please let me know what you think!**

Chapter 9 Showing Love

As Hermione and Ginny neared Gryffindor common room, Ginny had a fully formed plan in her mind. _I want to show Hermione pleasure beyond anything she may have imagined before. It is all going to be for her._ They swiftly move through the portrait and straight into Hermione's room. As Hermione closed the door and put locking and silencing charms on it. Ginny was already prepared for what she was about to do and took a deep breath before Hermione turned around again. When Hermione turned and met Ginny's stare, Ginny slowly moved towards her. When she was stood close enough to smell the scent of fruit on Hermione's breath, Ginny reached her hand out and waited for Hermione to take it.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We can wait! I can wait until you're ready. I am not going to rush you." Ginny watched Hermione waiting for a response. Hermione took Ginny's hand and placed it gently on her own breast.

"I am ready Gin, please, I need you!" Ginny's lips pressed firmly onto Hermione's. Ginny leaned against her and pushed her back into the door. She felt Hermione grunt at the impact and started to kiss her way down her neck. Her hands were gently squeezing and rubbing Hermione's breasts through her clothes. Hermione moaned as Ginny started to run her leg up her thigh. _I love her so much. I have dreamed of this for so long. And now I can show her how much I care! _Ginny continued to kiss Hermione's neck and smiled every time she felt her moan. Ginny carefully turned them round and started to push Hermione backwards towards her bed. Hermione was tugging at Ginny's clothes trying to get them off while being softly nuzzled by her. Ginny stepped back a little and removed her top, and then she leaned over and pulled Hermione's off too. Ginny smiled as she saw Hermione standing in her bra. _Oh she is gorgeous. I am getting warm just looking at her. I want to make her happy. I want to make her yell my name. _Ginny kissed Hermione again, softer this time, teasing her tongue over Hermione's lip. Hermione opened her mouth slightly and moaned deeply as Ginny slowly pushed her tongue in to feel and taste Hermione's sweetness. As Ginny slowly kissed her, she was running her hands over the skin above her skirt. Hermione was starting to rub her hands over Ginny's bra. Ginny started to moan as Hermione began to tease her nipples through the fabric. _Oh my god that feels amazing! No this is me pleasuring her. I am showing her how I feel. I want to concentrate on giving Hermione all the pleasure I can, without any distractions._ Ginny took hold of Hermione's hands and held them at her sides. Then she moved close to her ear and whispered huskily.

"Let me do this for you Mione. I want you to enjoy this. Please let me do this, let me show you how I feel?" Hermione closed her eyes at her words and didn't move her hands when Ginny released her. Ginny licked the soft skin under her ear and began pushing down Hermione's skirt. Hermione wriggled a little to let it fall to the floor out of the way. Ginny worked her hands up and over Hermione's skin. She began tracing small patterns over her belly and along her sides. Ginny liked her lips slowly as she carefully stroked a finger over Hermione's covered breast. Hermione inhaled sharply at Ginny's touch. She could feel the nipple beneath becoming hard at her touch. Ginny reached round and unclasped the bra holding in the breasts she was desperate to touch. As the bra fell, Ginny just stared smiling at Hermione's breasts. They were quite big and slightly dark around her nipples. Hungrily Ginny ran her thumb over the nipple watching it get harder. Hermione pushed herself into Ginny, trying to increase the pressure fro her. Ginny moved her fingers slowly over each breast barely touch her. Hermione's moans grew louder, with a slight impatience to it. Ginny watched Hermione with her head thrown back and her eyes closed while she continued to lightly touch her skin. Ginny kissed the exposed neck and leaned herself into Hermione forcing her back on to the bed. Ginny kept hold of her so she would go back gently on to the covers. As she watched Hermione lying on the bed, moving her own hands over her excited flesh, Ginny removed her trousers and knelt on the bed over Hermione with her leg between Hermione's.

"That's my job. Let me." Ginny said as she moved her hands away and started kissing Hermione's breasts. Her hands glided softly over her skin, always going slowly as her hand moved lower. Hermione's breathing was fast and she was writhing under Ginny. Ginny loved the sight, she drank in every movement Hermione made as her skin was being set on fire. Ginny carefully ran her hand over Hermione's thigh, tenderly tracing circles with her fingers, feeling Hermione squirm and moan with increasing pleasure. Hermione dug her hands in to the bed covers as Ginny took a nipple into her mouth and teased the tip with her tongue. Ginny's hand was still making little circles over her thighs and hips. She caressed her skin as lightly as possible. Ginny moved her leg up so her knee was pushing into Hermione. Hermione shuddered and tried to push herself further down on to the knee giving her the pleasure she was after.

"Please, Gin I want you. I need to feel you." Hermione raised her hips off the bed to emphasize her need. Ginny lifted her hand up and let it drift up towards her warm and needy spot. She slowly stoked her hand over Hermione's underwear, using enough pressure to make Hermione cry out at the contact.

"Oh yes, harder" Ginny added a little more pressure and was rewarded with Hermione kicking her legs trying to take purchase on the sheet. Ginny kissed Hermione on the lips as she pushed her hand inside her underwear. Hermione arched upwards into the kiss putting her hands in Ginny's hair pulling her closer to her. _Wow she is so wet! So am I though. But I will wait. I want her to have this time just for her._ Ginny lay back down with her and licked Hermione's lips. Hermione was moaning all the time now. Ginny started rub Hermione's warm bud a little faster. Hermione's hips moved in time with Ginny's strokes. She could feel her getting closer to the edge. Ginny pinched Hermione nipple with her other hand and sucked lovingly on the other. Ginny could feel Hermione's body shaking with the build up deep inside. She moved her hand as fast as she could over Hermione's bud. A few seconds later Ginny felt her muscles begin to clench and release. Hermione came crying with passion and pleasure arching fully off the bed.

"Ginny, oh yes Ginny, oh" Ginny kept moving her hand drawing every last tremor and shake from her until she felt her calming down. Hermione relaxed back on to the sheets. Shivering as she began to come down from the high. Ginny lay next to her. She looked gorgeous to Ginny in that moment. She was trying to gasp for air and was so vulnerable she had to hold her close. Ginny wrapped her arm around Hermione's body and pulled her over so Hermione's head was resting on Ginny's breast. Her eyes were half closed as she looked up it Ginny's.

"I have never felt like that before. I am so happy Ginny, it was wonderful. I am so tired now though" Ginny stroked Hermione's hair and kissed her softly on her forehead.

"I am glad you are happy. Now sleep, I know you didn't last night. Let's rest now ok?" Ginny felt Hermione nod her head and then watched as Hermione gently fell asleep.

**Well there it is! I want to know what my readers think. Please tell me your thoughts, they mean a lot to me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it's been a long time since I updated, but I have been a little stuck as to where I wanted to head with this story. I have a plan for the next few chapters so hopefully the updates will be a little easier and quicker. **

**Thank you to all still reading.**

Chapter 10 Breakfast.

Hermione slowly woke up, keeping her eyes closed trying to hold on to the dream she had been having. _I never had a dream as strong as that before! Ginny touched me in ways I didn't know were possible. Oh but it felt so good. I just wish one day it would be real._ Hermione started to open her eyes, only to find her vision covered by strands of deep red hair. _Ginny's hair! Oh my god! Was it real? Did she do all those things to me? _As Hermione moved the hair out of her eyes she saw a very contented and sleeping Ginny. Her head was gently resting on Hermione's shoulder. As Hermione continued to look down she realized both she and Ginny were very naked. _It's true, all of it. She said that she felt the same for me as I do for her. Then we came up here and … Oh wow that was amazing! I wonder how she knew what to do? I am her first, right? Why should I care? She is with me now. She wants ti be with me. _Ginny began to stir and turned her head up to face Hermione.

"Morning you. Sleep well? I know I did." Ginny stretched slightly as she waited for Hermione's reply. Hermione enjoyed the feeling of Ginny moving beside her, and savoured every move she made.

"I slept better than I have in years. I thought to begin with it was all a dream. It seemed to god to be true." Hermione looked down at Ginny who smiled gently back at her and ran her fingers tenderly over Hermione's tummy.

"Believe it Mione. It was very real. I have never seen a more wonderful sight as I did last night. I can't wait to see it again." Ginny playfully kissed Hermione just below her breast making a low moan escape her lips. Then Ginny's tummy growled very loudly.

"My god for a minute I thought Ron was in here. Maybe we should get breakfast then we can go for a walk around the grounds." Hermione giggled as Ginny playfully slapped her on the thigh then leaped out of bed. She turned to find her clothes and get dressed.

"Come on then, I am hungry and I want to tease Ron about Neville." Hermione climbed out of bed and carefully snuck up behind Ginny. As she reached her, she placed her arms around Ginny's waist and pulled her close.

"I am so happy we are together. I love you so much. How do you feel about all this? It isn't moving too fast for you is it?" _I need to know Ginny is alright with all this. I don't want her to feel rushed or pushed into anything. I want her happy and loved. _Ginny turned around in Hermione's arms and gazed at her.

"I am happier now than I have ever been in my life. I have been desperately wanting this moment for a long time. I want you Hermione, I want us to be together forever. I need you." Hermione sighed with relief, leaned into Ginny and kissed her soft lips. She felt Ginny moan in her mouth as she ran her tongue slowly over her lips. As Ginny opened her mouth a little, her tummy growled again. Hermione smiled still pressing her lips against Ginny's. Reluctantly Hermione pulled back and placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Time for breakfast I think." Hermione went to her wardrobe and picked out fresh clothes to wear, while Ginny finished putting her clothes on that she had removed the previous night. When they were both ready, they headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The two girls arrived at the Great Hall they could hear hurried whispers coming from every table. Hermione held on to Ginny's hand and looked for their friends. They spotted Harry, Ron, Neville and Luna all sat together at the Gryffindor table. As they reached them the sniggers and whispers were easier to hear, mainly because they were level with Malfoy and his cronies. Hermione sat down opposite Neville who was next to Harry and Luna. Ron was sat on her left. Ginny looked ready to say something to Malfoy when Hermione simply took Ginny's hand in hers and pulled her to sit down.

"Forget them Gin. They aren't worth you wasting your breath." Hermione had whispered it in Ginny's ear as she began to pile both their plates up with food. Ginny just stared at her plate, her jaw clenching and her teeth grinding together. She continued to look at her plate as she spoke.

"I don't like them saying things about you. It makes my blood boil." Ginny still didn't look at Hermione.

"They don't bother me Ginny. Especially now I have you with me. But if you want, we could try and find a way to shut them up. I bet Fred and George could come up with something good. We can owl them later if you like? We can also tell them the other news too" Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand and watched her carefully. _She is so angry and upset. If the boy's __don't come up with something really good, I will curse Malfoy so much he will end up believing he is a female escort in service of Professor Snape!! _Hermione watched Ginny slowly start to eat her breakfast and was about to start her own when she began to feel a foot gliding up and down her leg. She glanced at Ginny and wined. Ginny looked puzzled at her.

"What was that for?" Ginny asked between mouthfuls of food.

"I'm just happy you are feeling better about this Malfoy thing. I know you want to finish what we started earlier but we are in a room full of people!" Ginny looked even more confused at her and leaned in to Hermione.

"What are you talking about Mione? Yes I feel better thinking of the things my brothers could come up with and my god do I want to touch you, and soon. But what would give my thoughts away? I'm just eating my breakfast." Hermione was very confused now. _So if it's not Ginny. Who is doing that?_ She lifted her eyes from her nearly empty plate and noticed Neville giving Ron, what she assumed were seductive looks. _Oh my, ewww, it's Neville! It gets worse first I see the two of them together now I get Neville playing footsy with me!_ Hermione cleared her throat and got not only Neville's attention but the others too.

"Neville just let me say this, I like you a lot. As a friend, so please would you stop rubbing my leg with your foot and try the leg to my left. I'm sure you'll get what you want better there than with me." Neville moved his foot and banged his knee in the process. He was going a lovely shade of red and was muttering apologies under his breath. Ron was looking at her with his mouth wide open and his eyes bulging out of his head.

"Yes Ron we all know about you two. You don't have to hide it from us. Just please do me a favour and not include me in your 'fun time'. I much prefer the company of my girlfriend." Hermione thought Ron had forgotten to breathe and was about to slap him on the back when he slowly swallowed the food in his mouth and tried to talk.

"You know? All of you know? And you don't mind?" Everyone nodded. Ron went as red as Neville and they looked at each other and smiled.

"Bit obvious mate. Remember I am in the same dormitory, and you don't exactly keep quiet." Harry said to them. Ron looked ready to pass out and Neville had begun to go impossibly redder. Harry laughed and soon the others joined in except Ginny who had been transfixed on Hermione for the past few minutes. _Is she ok? She's been looking at me like that for a while now. What did I do?_

"What's wrong Gin?" Hermione asked as she saw a small tear begin to fall down her cheek.

"You called me your girlfriend. I have waited so long to hear you say those words." Hermione smiled and held Ginny's hand again.

"You ARE my girlfriend. Get used to hearing it. I will be saying it a lot." Ginny dried her eyes and finished her breakfast. They sat and discussed what they would all be doing that day and were about to part company when Professor McGonagall walked up to their part of the table. She did not look in a happy mood.

"Miss Granger I would like to see you in my office in half an hour to discuss the events that happened yesterday. I will be waiting for your arrival." Professor McGonagall said in a short and clipped manner.

"Yes Professor." With that Professor McGonagall nodded and walked out of the Great Hall. Hermione watched her go, fear and horror spreading over her. She looked back at the others who were all wearing looks of sympathy except Neville who just smiled.

"Don't worry Mione. You'll be fine. You haven't done anything wrong, you have no need to be upset" Neville said. Neville didn't know what happened. The others did. And they still were looking at her, each trying to find words of comfort. But they remained quiet. Ginny rubbed her back and tried to keep a smile on her face. Hermione held Ginny's gaze but found no hope of a solution.

"I'm doomed" she cried and her head dropped on to the table.

**What will McGonagall do to Hermione? You will find out in the next chapter.**

**Reviews are love.**


End file.
